


'till we see the sunrise

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, minor mention of alcohol and drugs and explicit content???, minor mention of seokmin, my comeback is bad but here is a 2seung because i have been induced, when will 2seung stop??? when will seungcheol stop shooting love out of his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have my heart”, Seungkwan says. “You have all of me.”</p><p>Inspired by Michael Faudet's The Race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'till we see the sunrise

The ocean waves are calm; washing up against the shore and meeting the feet of two males. They left heavy footprints but all of which are washed away every time newer footprints are made as the water comes up to meet the white sands of the beach and the ankles of two males. Seungcheol is laughing – loudly and much in love. His face is flushed from all the running and his breathe is as heavy and thick as the morning mist. The other male is way ahead of him, laughing while he runs. Oddly, the vanilla fragrant of the other male washes up and hits Seungcheol’s smell buds. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the strong wind that is blowing or if he is just far too deeply _and_ hopelessly in love with the other boy. One thing’s for sure, if this was some cheesy romantic comedy sitcom, some cheap romantic music would have been played as a background music along with the whole sunrise beach scenery they’re in.

Seungcheol gives up. He simply cannot catch up with the other male who is far ahead of him. “Seungkwan-ah! I give up! You win!” the raven haired calls out to the other male. Seungcheol has his arms to his waist, supporting himself as his legs grow tired from all the running. He bends down a bit to catch his breath yet his eyes are always on the other male in front of him.

Seungkwan turns around to look at his lover when the other male calls out to him. His lips curves into an obvious grin of joy before he jogs back to where the older male is at, whom is way behind from where he originally had run up to. His laughter echoes as he goes to where Seungcheol is and that made the older male smile unknowingly when Seungkwan laughs. “You’re a wimp, there’s that. And now you owe me a hundred bucks.” Seungkwan teases the latter with a pat on his back and a smile – the _very_ same smile the older male had fallen for when they first met.

The two of them laugh at each other for no apparent reason and then decided to sit by the shore. Seungkwan rest his head against Seungcheol’s arms after having to hug them as he compliments how safe he always feels while they intertwine their fingers together. “I love how well our fingers fit the gaps of our hand so well and how warm your palm is when our hands meet. I love you”, Seungkwan confesses as he leans up and pecks Seungcheol’s cheeks with a shy smile that follows after.

“I love you too”, the raven-haired replies, briefly but with meaning. 

“You know what? You can keep the cash. Don’t pay me.” The red-headed smiles. His eyes move to the sight before him, the sun rising and warm hues that paints the blue ocean with tones of orange and yellow.

“Why not? You won fair and square. A bet is a bet and I always pay up when I lose”, Seungcheol glances at his lover. The other male’s red hair sticks out in many awkward directions due to the strong win before this, but it made the other cuter than he already was. The other male then turns his head to make eye contact with Seungcheol. The latter smiles, lovingly and _almost_ painful for Seungcheol to handle.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Seungkwan almost teases the other male with a serious tone and it almost got Seungcheol worried if it weren’t for the continuous sentence of the other male. “It’s _me_ who owes you the most.”

“I don’t get it?” the older male replies shortly, almost confused as he raises his brow as a form of reaction. “Well… unless it was some other race we had before on some other beach while we were high and drunk”, Seungcheol laughs.

Seungkwan looks at Seungcheol, eyes oozing with love if that is something possible. Seungcheol is confused but the red-headed speaks up. “Do you remember the first time I saw you? We were _a bit_ drunk but too happy care? It was Seokmin’s frat party, I think. And remember what I said after we’ve fucked on your car’s hood and with the stars watching us as we smoked a shared joint after that?” the younger male asked, curiously yet nothing laced with seriousness to his question.

“Not really. I was pretty drunk, if you had recalled. Unless it was about how you had wanted to try that again”, the older male laughs as Seungkwan turns to shades of red to the male’s words of recollection and playfully hits the elder’s arms.

“Not that one!” Seungkwan frowns playfully but continues his words while the other male laughs. “Remember how I said I wasn’t the type of boy who could be easily caught?” 

Seungcheol thinks for a bit before humming. “I remember. Or I think I do? I don’t know. I was pretty wasted.” Seungcheol laughs, his eyes crinkles to crescents as he does.

The red-headed smiles at Seungcheol before he takes his hand, the one he had his fingers intertwined with, and places the other male’s hands to his chest. Seungcheol feels the younger male’s heart racing.

“You have my heart”, Seungkwan says. “You have all of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh well this was a quick write but ye! Follow me and cry over 2seung with me on my twitter? @aesthetickwan


End file.
